


Episode 4 : Clone Feels watch a long

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, LaceFedora, PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: Force Freaks [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come join us this week as Puns and Lace introduce Fumbles to the clones!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 4 : Clone Feels watch a long

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/podcast/force%20freaks%20ep%204%20-%20clone%20feels%20watch%20a%20long.mp3) (right click and save)

 

what we watched

season 1 episode twenty: Innocents of Ryloth  
season 2 episode ten The Deserter

 

what we talked about

[chronological episode list of clone wars](http://www.starwars.com/news/star-wars-the-clone-wars-chronological-episodeorder)

 

Recs

[A star to steer by](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3514793/chapters/7728092)  [Podfic by Dr_Fumbles-McStupid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4835600/chapters/11075228) [Podfic by GodofLaundreybaskets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4954960/chapters/11377159)

[Four times Kix opened his eyes, and one time he didn't.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7373365)

[Two Weeks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7137401/chapters/16206866)

[And We'll be together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7743220)

[twelve years later](http://archiveofourown.org/series/504857)

[from a certain point of view](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7516816/chapters/17085844)


End file.
